


Daddy Cares

by HeroRusher



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, DDLG, Daddy Dom/Little Girl, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroRusher/pseuds/HeroRusher
Summary: Henry's little girl doesn't have as good of a night as she was hoping for.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Daddy Cares

**Author's Note:**

> I do not see Chris Evans in this manner! I just used him as a name for the story because he's now always paired with Henry.

I was excited to go with Henry to another red carpet event, but this one just seems off. I couldn't help to feel like someone was watching me. Someone that wasn't Henry. Normally, this wouldn't bother me, but ever since the last red carpet event, my nerves have been shot. I never told Henry that Chris Evans had been hitting on me because Henz knows I can take care of myself, but tonight, tonight feels very different.

I sigh deeply trying to gather my confidence, but a voice interrupts it. "Henry!" yells the voice I was dreading to hear.

Henry smiles at the man jogging over to him, "Hey, Chris!" My boyfriend replies, and they man hug. "How's it going?" I shift behind Henry a bit, holding his hand, and trying not to tug on my dress.

The two men chat for a little while before we're being ushered into the main hall. I stay behind Henry, hoping Chris will ignore me.

Henry steps away for a few seconds, and then Chris steps up. "Hey, baby," he whispers in my ear, "been thinking about you since the last time I saw you. You're always on my mind." Chris winks at me as he pulls away pretending to hug me.

I look to Henry holding back the tremors that want to run through my body. I quickly make my way back to Henry, and pull his arm around me.

"Are you alright, darling?" he looks at me puzzled. I don't respond, so Henry turns to look me square in the eyes. I get nervous when he does so. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

"Chris isn't being nice to me…" I speak softly.

"What do you mean, darling?"

"Um…" I can't get the words out.

"I know you'll tell me when you feel comfortable, so right now, you stay close. I won't run off anywhere, I swear, okay?"

"Yes, daddy," I whisper. Henry looks at me confused again. "I mean, just yes." He pulls me close then places a soft kiss on the top of my head.

We finally take our seats, and it seems that Chris is really close to me. Not at our table, but enough that we can see each other, but Henry can't see him.

Ever since Henry and I started a serious relationship, we found that we really do like the same things. Henry knows that I can take care of myself very well, but as soon as we're in the same room, in private, I'm his little girl, and he's my daddy. I like to have control over my day to day life, but coming home, and not having to worry about a thing, takes so much stress off of me.

As the night goes by, Chris continues to make gestures towards me, so I scoot closer to Henry while he talks to others. He keeps a hand on my thigh, and squeezes it every once in a while for reassurance. Though, he's not fully focused on me. Which seems to be Chris' que to bother me again.

"Hey, doll, why don't we go somewhere quiet. Just you and me, yea?" Chris smirks.

"Chris, you know I'm with Henry. It's not going to happen. Leave me alone," I try to stay calm.

He places a hand on my shoulder, "When are you going to learn you're with the wrong daddy?" My eyes shoot open in disbelief,  _ he knows! _ I scream internally.  _ No one is supposed to know except Henry! _ "Oh, yes, I can tell, little one." I shiver at him calling me that. "I can tell you're fighting it right now."

"Go away, Chris," I state firmly. Then tap on Henry's shoulder, when he turns, I speak, "Can we go home soon?"

Henry looks at me confused, "Babe, you know I have to be here for a couple of hours."

"Okay," I sigh as he turns back to his costars and friends.

After a while Henry is no longer touching me, so I decide to go to the restroom to calm my nerves. The only thing I miss, is that I was followed. Chris comes into the restroom behind me and locks the door. "Chris, what do you think you're doing?" I speak with an edge to my voice; not happy.

"I know you don't want to be with Henry. I can see it in your eyes."

"You know nothing, Chris!" I say. "Now let me out of here!" That doesn't work; it only pushes him more to try something. Which is me against a wall, and his arms trapping me by my head; legs wide to keep me from moving. "Chris, I will warn you one more time. Get. The fuck. Away from me!" I scream.

This causes him to put a hand over my mouth. "Now, now, little one, that's no way to talk to your daddy," he runs a finger along my cheek. "So soft," he chuckles.

"You're not my daddy. You're not my anything. Let me out."

Chris shoves the hand that was touching my cheek to my throat; just barely letting me breathe. "Now listen here, little girl, I am going to be your daddy. One way or another. You can't escape from me."

I try as hard as possible to not slip into little space as a previous trauma similar to this comes flashing through my mind. The reason I became a little. "No!" I whine like a brat. "I don't want you. I want my real daddy; I want Henry!" I can feel tears nearing my eyes.

Chris releases my neck then tries to slap me across the face, but I catch his arm in the process, grab it then slam my other elbow into his face. He falls to the floor, completely shocked. I make a way for the exit of the restroom, but am caught by the ankle because I didn't hit him hard enough. I fall to the ground in front of Chris, and he pulls himself towards me.

Before he can do anything, there's a loud bang to the door. "(Y/N), are you in there?!"  _ It's Henry! _ I think.

"Daddy, help!" I whine loudly; not helping I'm beginning to drop.

Chris tries to cover my mouth, "Oh, no you don't, you little brat." I go to bite his hand, but only graze it. Enough for him to pull back.

"Daddy!" I scream; not caring if anyone else hears me.

"I'm coming, little one." After Henry speaks there's a louder bang on the door; like he's kicking it. Chris tries gabbing for me again, but it's not fast enough. Henry has the door kicked off the hinges. I cover my head to prevent dust and debris from getting in my face. I can feel the tears run down my cheeks as I feel like I'm finally able to breathe.

"Daddy!" I cry. "Daddy, I want to go home, please," I beg.

Henry's fists are clenched tight; he looks to Chris then to me. When he sees the tears running down my face, he doesn't hesitate to come to my aid. "Let's go home, little dove. I'll take care of you." He helps me off the floor. "Do you want to walk or me to carry you?"

"I'll, um, walk. I don't want others seeing me act like a baby," I whisper not looking at him.

He puts his forefinger and thumb on my chin to push it up so I can look at him. "Hey, don't be ashamed. He did a nasty thing, and you handled it very well. I'm proud of you, (Y/N), my little love bug." Henry places a gentle kiss to my lips.

Henry walks me to the back of the building as others stare at us and whisper. We ignore every single one of them as Henry keeps me tucked to his side.

  
  


Once home, and through the door, I break down. Falling to the floor, and curling myself into a ball. The tears rush down my face as I process what had just happened. How it was so similar to what happened to me years ago. Henry is immediate to wrap himself around me. To comfort me as I slip into little space. I can feel my chest heaving as my tears turn into sobs. As they continue to stream down my face, I feel something fuzzy come near me. I reach a hand out for Kal knowing he's good at comforting when Henry or I have high anxiety. I pull Kal closer to me, so I can hold him, too, for the comfort I seek.

"Daddy! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"What? (Y/N), you have nothing to be sorry for!" Henry sounds shocked.

"But I ruined your night with your friends."

"No. You ruined nothing for me, (Y/N). Your safety is number one, and I'm sorry I didn't see the way Chris was acting towards you sooner.  _ You _ are my number one priority. Understood?"

"Yes, daddy," I sniffle, but the tears don't stop.

"Good girl," he praises. "Now, I want you to go clean yourself up while I take Kal to the bathroom. If you're done before me, just wait on the bed in your towel. I'll pick out what you should wear, and I'll bring you some warm milk to help you sleep, okay, little one?"

"Do…" I intake a large breath. "Can I have that in my bottle, pwease?"

"Of course you can, my angel. You can have whatever you want." Henry kisses the top of my head. "Now, go get cleaned up. I love you, little angel."

"I love you, too, daddy."

  
  


Henry is back before I'm done with my shower as I continue to weep. A short-sleeved onesie has been picked out for me; colorful paw prints all over it. Kal is on my side of the bed, and I giggle a little. Once in Henry's arms again, I can feel the tears starting up. I want to curl myself as tight as possible to him. Making me feel small and protected.

Henry pats his hand to the spot next to him, so Kal can come closer. Then he wraps both arms tightly around me. Kal's nose brushes under Henry's arm so he can get closer to both of us.

We sit in silence for a while then Henry speaks, "Come on, little one, you need to be up so you can drink your milk. It's going to get cold." I see Henry smile gently at me.

"Okay, daddy." I stay in Henry's lap, and sit with my legs across his, and my head on his shoulder. Then Kal readjust himself and snuggles next to us. As close as he can get without being on top of us. After I've finished my bottle, I begin to whine wanting something else to suck on.

"What do you need, angel?" Henry whispers against the top of my head.

"Paci…" I continue to whine.

Henry chuckles, "Okay, love."

My favorite paci is pulled from Henry's side of the bed as if he knew he'd be the one placing it in my mouth. A smile tugs at my lips with a content sigh. "Thank you, daddy," I mumble behind my paci, starting to feel sleepy.

"You're welcome, my little love." I feel Henry place a soft kiss to the top of my head, my cheek, my nose, and then my lips. "I love you, my little angel."

"I wuv you, too, daddy."


End file.
